


Vows

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [9]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Character Death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're desperate, so very desperate, and he's not moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy, mostly non-detailed necrophilia. Um. That’s sex with a corpse. Please don’t look it up.  
> I’m so sorry. Wholock omegaverse necrophilia. Father forgive me.

_“Til death do us part.”_

The thought almost makes you laugh. Almost. If you weren’t busy sobbing and desperately rutting against your lover. God, you feel like you’re right there, right at the edge, you just need a little more.

The wedding was lifetimes ago. You can barely remember it through the pink fog in your head. He looked so good in his suit and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. That perfect white, dazzling on his tanned skin. Just gorgeous. 

The ceremony was just as perfect. Everything white and sapphire-blue, from the tablecloths to the roses to the cake. You remember all the colors so sharply, but the faces…

Everything has blurred now. You know the names, who they are, where they were, but can’t remember their faces. You don’t want to remember. They aren’t important. 

His body is cold, for the first time you’ve ever known. He’s cold and you’re burning alive. You can’t do this. You’re dying, dying, dying-- dead. He’s dead. He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead.

You can’t hear yourself screaming. You don’t think you are actually. You can’t really tell anymore. It’s nothing but fire and ice and you and him and he’s dead, he’s dead, oh god.

You think you got sick when you first realized it. You can’t remember. Everything is blurry, all of it is just smeared like someone rubbed oil across your eyes, your memories. The wedding. That’s right, the wedding. It was… yesterday. Was it yesterday? No, you’ve been married for your whole life. He was always right there. But you can’t remember any of it. 

The honeymoon was just last night. No, it’s tonight. It’s right now. You can feel the ring on your finger, like ice on your flaming skin. You’ve never taken it off. But you only just put it on? No, no, _no,_ that’s not _right._ It’s not yesterday. It’s not all those years ago. It was… It was a lifetime. A lifetime gone before your eyes.

_”Till death do us part.”_

You’re going to start screaming again. You can feel his bite on your shoulder, right behind the crease of your neck. It’s bleeding and the searing, burning heat from it nearly makes you start thrashing to get it off of you. He died just minutes-hours-years ago and your body is trying to tear itself apart as the bond between you crumbles. You’re still screaming. Did you ever stop? Or did you ever start?

Everything is white noise right now. Your heartbeat drowns everything out but you can’t even hear that. It’s nothing but silence. He’s not breathing. He’s not breathing but you can’t remember why that’s important. Why isn’t he touching you? You want him to touch you. You want him to move so you can stop rubbing against him so desperately. You’ve been on the edge for so long now and you need to finish, you need to stop, you need to sleep, you need to breathe you can’t breathe you can’t breathe--

You’re begging him now. You’re begging the way you’ve only done once, when he wanted to see you fall apart and you trusted him enough you put you back together when he was done. You’re falling apart now. He’ll take care of you. He’ll fix you when it’s over. But why isn’t he moving?

He’s dead. He’s dead and you don’t remember what that word means. He’s just not touching you and god above you _need_  it, you _need it, please Who, I need it, please, please-_

Your rutting is getting more and more erratic and you can’t stop shaking him, can’t get your hands off of him. He’s so cold, why is he so cold? He’s supposed to be warm, he’s supposed to be burning, he’s supposed to be burning with you. His fire would be the only thing to put out your own and you can’t take this much longer, you can’t stand it. 

You feel blood on your thighs now, you know it’s blood but you can’t see, can’t _think,_ just _think._  Why is it blood? Did you hurt him? No, no that’s not him. You’re bleeding. You’re bleeding from inside, from your chest, from your arms. When did you get cut? You didn’t get cut. It’s not there. It’s not there, you’re just getting too much input. You can’t think. Why is that important? You can’t stop thinking, can’t stop thinking. Too much. It’s all too much but you need so much more. 

Why can’t he just give you what you need? Why is he covered in blood? It’s your blood, you’re still bleeding, you haven’t stopped since he died. Your chest hurts so bad. Your heart hurts. You’re dying, dying, oh god, oh god no, not yet. You’re so close, you just need him, you need him, give him back, _give him back._

You’re screaming, trying to scream, the words into his shoulder when your heart finally gives out and collapses in on itself the way his did lifetimes ago. You can feel it trying to beat around the blood filling it as your aorta bursts.

You can think again. Funny how dying can clear the mind so completely. Your mind palace is so empty now. 

You remember the wedding. You remember the life you had with him. God, he was perfect. But they always said you should’ve been fixed before your heat killed you both. You expected to be the one to go first. You expected so much longer with him. You expected him to live and move on.

You didn’t expect to be the one who killed him.

_“Til death do us part.”_

How fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an explanation for this if anyone would like to hear it. Please message me for details.


End file.
